disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cricket Green
|pets = Phoenix (dog) Herbert (pig) Unnamed frog |friends = Remy Remington (best friend) Gloria (possible crush) Benny Kiki Weezie Brett |minions = |enemies = Chip Whistler The Cyber Knights Bomb Squad Robot |likes = Moving to Big City Being the center of attention His family Being a Green Remy Gloria The Food Court Critterball Doodles Green Bean Casserole Spiders Barry Cuda His Pranks |dislikes = Bears (until "Bear Trapped") Robots Responsibility (until "Critterball Crisis") Bill's constant talking Chip Whistler Shoes Canned Corn Henry the Dummy Romance (until "Valentine's Dance") Dentist (former) Cherry People messing with his sister |powers = |possessions = |weapons = |fate = |quote = "I don't care if you don't consider me a Green, cuz I feel like a Green, I know I'm a Green and that's something no one can ever take away from me." "I told these kids that I would do a thing and now, I gotta do the thing!"}} Cricket Green is the protagonist of the Disney Channel animated series Big City Greens. Background Personality Fun-loving as well as mischievous, Cricket's curiosity leads his family on all sorts of adventures in the Big City. Cricket puts his family first and foremost and loves being a Green. His shenanigans tend to get himself and his family into trouble, but he always manages to pull through. Cricket considers himself an adaptable person in Big City though it is very apparent that he is no more knowledgeable about his surroundings than his family. While not completely oblivious to city life, he is shown to be slow witted when it comes to understanding certain cultural differences which are mostly brought upon by his lack of social skills. Cricket can also be stubborn and hates responsibility though he does show signs of slowly accepting it in "Critterball Crisis". Cricket is an easily excitable person who is always looking to do something that is new and different for him. Some of his ventures are typically influenced by greed such as in "Homeshare Hoedown" where he was willing to have strangers stay at his house simply so he can earn money. This also blinds him from common sense as seen in "Supermarket Scandal" where he reasoned that to fill an order they would simply make fake fruit and vegetables. After doing so, his father Bill frustratingly reprimands him and tells him the consequences which baffles Cricket as he did not think through his plan "10 steps ahead". He is however also simply interested in trying things to impress other people and his family. Appearance Cricket is rather small and yellow in complexion, similar to the rest of his family. He wears a grey shirt and denim overalls. He is usually barefoot as he refuses to wear shoes though he does not seem to have any problem walking on any terrain. He has noticeable buck teeth rounded in the front though occasionally when he talks the rest of his teeth come up from the side implying that it is actually an overbite. He has a light brown bowl cut hair that is neatly split down the middle. When he starts working at Big Coffee with Gloria, he dons a plain brown cap and apron similar to his coworker. He bares a resemblance to his ancestor Bixby Green. Relationships Tilly Green Cricket deeply cares for his sister Tilly. The last thing he wants to do is make her feel terrible. In "Tilly's Goat", he feared that people would make fun of her for bringing a goat to a dog show, admitting that he does find her behavior odd. However, when she reveals that she is well aware of how people perceive her, he changes his attitude and starts to trust her judgement such as in "Cricketsitter". Despite her being older than him, there are times where his domineering personality makes him feel older. Because of this, Cricket treats her as a second in command of sorts and she in turn will "give her life" for him in situations. Contrarily, Cricket does so, but is more reluctant at it. Nevertheless, his bond with Tilly is strong. Bill Green Cricket's respect for his father, Bill, wanes. While he loves his dad considerably, he tends to challenge his authority. Cricket does not want to follow the ideals of responsibility and thinks that his dad is a square because of it. However, when he makes mistakes, he looks to his father for advice or help in fixing his problems, ironically showing that he does share his responsibility trait with his father. In "Cricket's Place", he believed that life without his father, and for that matter his family, would be perfect, but later realizes that having him around is what he loves most due to their shared interest in being a member of the Green family. Despite his differences from his father, he cares about him enough to maintain a familial relationship. Alice Green Cricket's relationship with his grandmother, Alice Green, is that of love and care that borderlines intense and psychotic rivalry. Contrasting with his father, Cricket seems to have high respect for Alice, mostly because he enjoys listening to her stories. He was willing to listen to her such as in "Blue Tater" and "Hurty Tooth". It is only through the intervention of Tilly and Bill that Cricket eventually comes to accept that Alice has problems. Furthermore, he wants to be like her by essentially topping her such as in "Cricket Versus". Cricket has shown to challenge her authority on occasion as well whenever he feels that she is suppressing him and not giving in to what he wants. Like the rest of his family, he loves her unconditionally. Nancy Green Cricket loves his mother Nancy and, besides Alice, has shown to wanting to be like her. He feels that because she was away for a long time that she would be worried about not being anything like her and wanted to impress her. However, he eventually learns that Nancy loves him regardless. Cricket does not seem to mind her living in a mobile home as opposed to the Green house and considers himself close to her anyway. Additionally, he is more accepting of Nancy's authority, possibly because he considers her more fun compared to Bill or Alice who are more restrictive. Remy Remington Cricket was quick to befriend Remy despite almost having nothing in common with him. It is quickly apparent that he greatly influences him to be rebellious and more assertive. They clearly value their friendship and were devastated when they thought they would never see each other again as seen in "Remy Rescue". However, in making him more assertive, Remy has shown to stand up to Cricket as well whenever he feels that he is being pushed upon or misdirected. Despite this, they consider themselves best friends. Gloria Cricket and Gloria have a very unusual relationship. Cricket really wants to be Gloria's friend and impress her with his antics. Ironically, Gloria despises this and in turn is infuriated by his constant blundering and messes. She would rather have nothing to do with him, but in "Critterball Crisis", the two slowly begin to form a loose friendship when events force them together. Cricket will stick his neck out for Gloria and while reluctant at first, she has started to take an older sister mentality with him. The two have also started to share personal details with one another, bringing them closer. Trivia * Cricket's appearance is loosely based on a childhood photo of his voice actor and series co-creator Chris Houghton as seen here. * Cricket was originally going to be named "Bucket."https://twitter.com/DisneyTVA/status/1198655185683468290 * For some reason, Cricket initially had a strong prejudice against bears. This eventually changed in the episode "Bear Trapped". * In "Cricketsitter", it is revealed that Cricket has a metal plate in his head. Its origin has not been revealed yet. * Despite his young age, Cricket is employed at Big Coffee. As a matter of fact, he seems to be the only person in his family with a general paying job as his father, Bill, is an independent seller who does not run an established business. * While not stated within the show, Cricket seems to suffer from Attention Deficit Disorder as several episodes depict him as being impulsive and hyperactive and he sometimes strays from important tasks for his own amusement. * According to his father Bill, in "Tilly Tour", Cricket once had soda when he was just a baby. * Cricket hates wearing shoes. This character trait is somewhat similar to Rapunzel in the Tangled series. * Cricket apparently keeps a frog in his front pocket. It is only seen in the intro, the episode "Remy Rescue" and at the beginning of Gramma's Theme Song Takeover. Chris stated that the frog is "always just kinda chillin'" inside his pocket with Shane commenting that he was "the kind of kid" who would do that. * In "Hiya Henry", Cricket is revealed to suffer from severe automatonophobia, the fear of ventriloquist dummies. * Cricket's buckteeth are very similar to that of Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents. * Cricket is seen as a plush on a shelf in Polly's bed & breakfast room in Amphibia episode "A Night at the Inn". * In a Tumblr Q&A, Cricket claimed that his spirit animal was "one of those frogs that can shoot blood out of their eyes". He is most likely referring to the Texas Horned Lizard, sometimes referred to as Horned Frogs. * For some reason, Cricket initially despised romance. This eventually changed in the episode "Valentine's Dance". * In "Wild Side", it is revealed that Cricket must go camping once a year in order to quell his animalistic tendencies. * In "Garage Tales", Cricket is revealed to be a Flat Earther as he thinks that the ocean is held in by giant ice walls. Gallery Cricket Art 1.png Cricket Art 2.png Cricket Art 3.png Cricket Art 4.png Cricket Art 5.png Baby Cricket.PNG|Cricket as a baby Adolescent Cricket.PNG|Cricket as a little kid Big-city-greens-images-3.jpg Big-city-greens-images-4.jpg|Cricket and Tilly Animal Farm 1.jpg|Cricket and Phoenix Cricket Green Transparent pic by Undertale&ParappaFan.png Cricket-green-big-city-greens-81.4.jpg Cricket Green as a stuffed toy.jpg|A stuffed Cricket in Amphibia gLnm3eov_400x400.png|Cricket as an emoji, seen in the DisneyNOW website References External links * es:Grillo Green id:Cricket Green Category:Males Category:Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Kids Category:Big City Greens Characters Category:Siblings Category:Protagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Heroes Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Pre-teens Category:American characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Amphibia characters Category:Singing characters